youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PMRants
Phil Mason (born: ), better known online as PMRants, is a YouTube ranter and filmmaker who started off small with his videos getting little views. But after he uploaded 'The Top Ten Worst YouTube Channels That Everyone Watches', the views on the aforementioned video as well as the rest of his video catalog skyrocketed. As of June 2013, his channel has amassed over 70,000 subscribers and over 4 million views. History He originally started out with the channel 'PMTalks' which was not very popular as his videos were lucky to see anything over 1,000 views. He used the channel until April 2011 when his Google Adsense for both his discussion channel and his and his roommate's film channel "LuminousUmbra' was suspended due to a clickbomb attack. To compensate, he made two new channels. A new discussion channel named 'PMRants', and a new film channel named 'CatharsisPictures', moving all his content to the aforementioned channels. Controversy Top Ten Worst YouTube Channels That Everyone Watches (2nd Edition) One of the hallmarks of his earlier videos was he took notes from other Ranters like Undertakerfreak1127, TheArchfiend, and CammehYaBams by making videos criticizing YouTube and YouTube whores. On his previous channel, he made an original best and worst YouTube channels lists, and followed suit with the creation of his new channel. The second edition of the "Top Ten Worst YouTube Channels That Everyone Watches' was released on June 19, 2012 and, to say the least, very controversial. The video, which contained controversial choices like Smosh, Tobuscus, and the Music-Video makers amassed over 900,000 views received a very mixed reaction from the YouTube public and marked PMRants transition from little known YouTuber, to somewhat known YouTuber. The Resulting Shitstorm One of the main thing Phil criticized the 'Video-Makers' was for their inability to handle criticism, which they obviously showed when they linked the video on their Facebook profiles and told their fans to dislike the video. They did just that, also leaving idiotic, poorly spelled comments which prompted Phil to create a 'Responding to Stupid-Ass Comments' video. Attack of the Toby-Tards Along with the sycophants of the 'Video-Makers', the fans of YouTube star, Tobuscus, did just the same thing as the 'Video-Makers' fans. Even Tobuscus himself left a sarcastic comment on the video, proving that he can handle criticism much more than his fans. Brutal/Death/Grindcore is NOT Music! Sometime later when he amassed thousands of subscribers, Phil created another controversial video simply called "Brutal/Death/Grindcore is NOT Music." In this video he proclaims that the listed music categories (Burtal, Death and Grindcore) is not music. He claims this because of the fact that there are barely any lyrics,mostly a form of singing called "Pig Squealing" where the singer only spueals similar to a pig. Phil felt like this did not fit the definition of music and pointed it out. Many people agreed with Phil on the subject. However, he gained more dislikes than likes, and it has become one of his most controversial videos, second to his "Top Ten Worst YouTube Channels That Everyone Watches" video. As it reaches past 70,000+ views, it shows that controversial videos are what give Phil most of his views. Goat Face Gaming Sometime during early 2014, PMRants and his friend ArwingAron64 started a Let's Play channel. As of late September 2015, they have nearly 2,000 subscribers and average around 300 views per episode. Love for movies PMRants is very passionate about movies. Even though he doesn't make reviews, there are two types of videos that he makes that are about movies. First off he makes trailer breakdown, where he analyzes trailers for movies. And once a year he makes best movies of last year, most disappointing movies and surprisingly good movies. He doesn't watch movies he thinks are going to bad, instead he avoids them. Health Problems PMRants was diagnosed with Crohn's Disease in March 2013. His diagnosis made PMRants depressed, causing him to go into a temporary hiatus until he felt he was ready to reveal his health problems to his audience. Since then, however, PMRants became less and less active on YouTube. He eventually lost his motivation to continue PMRants as his health worsened, one time ending up in the ER due to sepsis and nearly dying. Despite his health problems and lack of motivation, PMRants has vowed to continue his channel. Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012